The Lost Princess
by MarshmellowsSleeping
Summary: 16 years ago, the king and queen of Neathia were kidnapped by the kingdom of Vestal. Luckily, there daughter was saved by a man and now the man's son has a mission to find the princess and take her to King Zenoheld, the king of Vestal. Please Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Me:** Hi everyone! I don't have a title for this story yet but it's based on Medieval Times.

**Dan:** You mean when there were kings and queens and knights?

**Runo: **-_- no, she doesn't

**Dan: **Oh… then what does she mean?

**Runo:** I was being sarcastic!

**Dan:** Gee you don't have to YELL!

**Me:** Ugh… stop yelling… I'm just going to start now. I hope you enjoy it!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bakugan

* * *

**

**No one's P.O.V.**

_Sixteen years ago…_

It was a beautiful winter day in Neathia (pretend it's not another planet, but just a village) and a stunning little princess was born. Her name was Alice and she was the only child that King Joe and Queen Chan-Lee had. (I don't know how they could have had a child with red hair so let's pretend Chan-Lee had red hair…) They were having a huge party and everyone was invited, including people from Vestal. They would trade with them at times but didn't always get a fair amount back from King Zenoheld and Queen Serena. It was a big celebration and was held in a ballroom. Everyone was seated including the peasants.

"Welcome to our Kingdom fellow friends and family," King Joe announced happily.

"Before we start, we would like to present this beautiful necklace to our darling daughter," Queen Chan-Lee continued. They picked up the necklace and there was a chorus of ooos and ahhs. It was a simple gold necklace with a heart dangling on it. They placed it around their daughter's neck and everyone cheered, including Alice.

"Let's begin!" There was music playing and people were dancing. Then King Zenoheld and Queen Serena walked up to the king and queen of Neathia with there one year old child, Hydron.

"Congratulations my dear old friend!" Zenoheld patted Joe's back while the queens exchanged hugs.

"Your daughter looks adorable," Serena commented. They all took a sit at a table.

"Now about the land…" Zenoheld started but was cut off by Joe.

"No! We are not trading that piece of land for anything. It's very important to us,"

"How about our son and daughter getting married?" Serena asked. Joe and Chan-Lee didn't want that to happen. It was disgusting to even think that there daughter would have to go to a family that was unfair and impolite.

"I'm sorry, but I'm letting my own daughter choose who she's going to marry," Chan-Lee answered politely. King Zenoheld was furious.

"What are you trying to say? That my son isn't good enough for your daughter?"

"No of course not, I …" Joe started. Unlike the king and queen of Vestal, Joe and Chan-Lee were nicer and more timid.

"You what? No matter what it takes, your son is marrying my daughter!" king Zenoheld yelled so loud that everyone stopped doing their own things. Princess Alice started to cry. It went quiet. Everyone was afraid to move. King Zenoheld and Queen Serena left with all the other Vexos. Joe sat down on his chair while Chan-Lee hugged their baby daughter tightly.

"They can't take Alice, they just can't," the queen whispered. Soon everyone left also and the queen and king went to bed with their daughter. She had a cradle beside her parents.

_In the middle of the night,_

There were swords hitting each other. It sounded like a battle and woke up the king and queen.

"Joe… what's happening? Do you think it's…" she didn't finish her sentence. They checked on their daughter before they left their room. Once they did, they saw Zenoheld's knights and tried to get away, but there were too many of them. Joe and Chan-Lee were tied up and pushed out of the kingdom. By this time, all the villagers were up and were trying to help. King Zenoheld was there also.

"You see this!" he pointed at Joe and Chan-Lee. They were trying to break free, "That's why Vestal will always be stronger! No one will stand in our way! You will soon be under our control also! No one can stop us!" he laughed and the king and queen were pushed into a coach. Suddenly, he realized he forgot to take the princess.

"Go get the princess!" he yelled at the knights and they went back inside the castle and into the room. They saw a masked man jump out of the window with the baby girl.

"Hey you! Stop!" The man hopped on to the horse and rode into the night. After a long while, he stopped at a small house in Vestal and knocked on the door.

"It's me, Kenneth Kazami," the door opened and he walked in. He took off his mask to reveal a handsome man. He had long black hair that was tied with a piece of string.

"Did Zenoheld see you?" Adrian Kuso asked.

"He wouldn't suspect me. He thinks I'm a loyal knight," Kenneth smirked.

"How's your son?," Amanda asked.

"Shun's fine. He's with Amelia right now at the castle and I really should be getting back. Please take care of the princess. Treat her like your own daughter and don't let anyone find out," he handed them the baby and put his mask back on, "Tell Daniel I said hi." He opened the door and hopped onto the horse. When he got back to the castle, he snuck back into his room where his wife and son were.

"Hi sweetie, you're back. Is she…"

"She's fine. The Kuso family has her right now," he picked up Shun and hugged him. Shun was asleep right now. He had his father's looks. Then a knock was heard on the door. Kenneth opened the wooden door.

"King Zenoheld wants to see you sir," he nodded and made eye contact with his wife before he left. They walked in a long hallway before they reached their destination.

"Good evening your majesty," he said bowing.

"Where is the princess? I want to see her!" the king demanded. The queen was with Hydron in their room at the moment.

"I don't know, I was busy stopping the queen and king from running your majesty," he lied, but the Zenoheld seemed happy enough. Soon Kenneth was dismissed but he didn't go back to his room. He had a small piece of paper crumpled in his hand. He slowly went down to the dungeon. The guards saw him and let him past. No one wanted to mess with him. There were a lot of prisoners and at the end, the queen and kings were held. They looked tired and worried. There were scratches all over them and they were chained to the wall. He opened the door, realizing it was very heavy.

"Here…" he gave them the piece of paper. The queen took it in her hands shaking. She unwrapped the paper and read what was inside.

"Kazami…" the queen didn't continue. Kenneth made a little bow and then left. For months the queen and king were held there. They were tortured because Zenoheld thought they knew where Alice was, but after a while he stopped. He didn't want to kill them since they were needed to confirm that the girl was actually the princess. It went on for years and years and Kenneth would come and visit them once in a while but he soon died because the king found out he knew were the princess was. Shun took his place, learning how to battle and soon he had a mission. It was to find the princess and he wasn't allowed to return until he did.

* * *

**Me:** That was the first chapter!

**Alice: **It wasn't that bad

**Me:** Thanks! =)

**Runo: **I wasn't in it…

**Me:** You will be next time… and hopefully I'll remember to add Marucho and Julie. Thanks for reading everyone! Oh yeah, I'm sorry for not reading some of your stories yet. I had a busy break and I will read them soon! Please comment and review. Thanks! =)


	2. First Sight

**Me: **Hi again! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I really enjoy reading your reviews. =)

**Runo:** Am I going to be in the story this time?

**Me:** Yup!

**Dan:** That's great!

**Me: **…

**Runo: **I don't like you…

Dan: You're just saying that… *smirk

**Runo:** No, I'm Not!

**Me: **Alright then, let's not argue again…

**Runo:** I'll get you Dan!

**Dan:** AHHHHHHHHHH *runs

**Me:** Ummm… Okay then… I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Bakugan.

* * *

**Alice's P.O.V.**

I started to stir in my sleep and woke up when I felt the bright sunlight across my face. I changed into a ragged dress and went downstairs to greet my family. You see, we're not exactly rich, especially since Prince Hydron and his father were so selfish.

"Good morning mother! Where is Dan?" I greeted my mother. She was a beautiful woman but I didn't look anything like her. I might have been more alike with my father. I wouldn't know since he died before I was born. At least that's what mother says.

"Good morning Alice, Dan's at the bar again,"

"Alright, thanks!" I thanked her as I rushed out of the house. It was closed to my birthday and the snow made me even more excited.

"Alice, be careful. You know how the men go nuts when they see you," I nodded but I wasn't really listening. The falling snow was mesmerizing! I walked into the bar where my brother worked. He was at the counter like usual. Once I walked in, teenager boys started whistling. I flashed them a sweet smile before I went to Dan.

"Hi Dan, so how's it been lately?" he started blushing because he knew I was talking about Runo, a blue haired girl that lived beside us. They were going out now since Dan finally had the guts to ask her.

"Shut up sis," I giggled at his reaction. He tried ignoring it by passing me some clothes. Most girls didn't work but our family really needed the money. I hated wearing those clothes. It was too show able in my opinion but Dan said it would attract more customers. I went to change.

"Dan… do I have to? You wouldn't see other girls wearing these kinds of things,"

"Well other girls have rich families," he stated. I was wearing a skirt that most girls would wear attached to a shirt, but this skirt was attached to nothing! Then I had a separate shirt that only went to under my breasts and had a collar! This isn't what I would call the best outfit. I frowned at Dan but he ignored it and passed me a tray of drinks. People got drunk easily so I had to be careful. I went to one table and gave them their drinks.

"Hi there, you're hot!" I ignored the comment and I was about to walk away when he stood up and pushed me on to the ground. He slid his hand slowly up my waist and I got scared.

"Uh… Dan!" I tried getting his attention but then I realized he left the room. Then out of no where a guy came and pushed him off of me. He was wearing a mask and I couldn't tell who he was but from what I could see, he looked muscular but not so much that it was scary.

**Shun's P.O.V.**

Great, another morning of searching for the princess but nothing. I decided to go into a bar to rest. No one heard my entrance so I sat down at a table in a corner. Then I heard a beautiful girl voice. I quickly turned around and saw the most amazing person ever. She had orange hair that framed her face nicely and she had the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes. She was complaining to her brother about the clothes she had to wear. I understood why she didn't want to wear them but I could also understand why her brother wanted her too. She had a delicate body and I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She might be the princess. I mean she's the only girl I've seen with red hair and she looked about the right age. Who am I kidding? She can't be the princess. I mean I'm certain there was a better hiding spot than the bar in Vestal, near the kingdom. Then I snapped out of my own thoughts when I saw the man jump on top of her. I quickly pushed him off. She seemed surprised and our eyes lock for just a moment but I quickly turned away.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" the man asked me. I helped the girl up and stood in front of her. After all if she was the princess, I would be responsible.

"Leave her alone," I said emotionlessly. It almost sounded cold and I knew it because he suddenly backed off. He took a chair and threw it at me. I spoke too soon. I grabbed the girl and we jumped out of the way.

"Fight, Fight, Fight!" people started yelling and he made a motion with his hand that meant bring it on. We started fighting and the girl looked scared so I decided to talk to her. Besides, the men weren't that strong.

"Hey there," I said coolly.

"Hi… thanks for that… Watch Out!" she suddenly screamed, I almost got hit in the face if it weren't for her.

"It's Dan!" I looked to my left to see who she was pointing at and saw a teenager about my age. The group of men left before Dan could scream for help. He didn't look like the tough type. We walked up to him.

"Hi there, I'm Dan. Thanks for helping my sis," I nodded. He looked at me as if he was expecting me to say more. I'm the quiet type. Who could blame them for not knowing?

"Umm… my name is Alice," she introduced to kill the awkward silence before she left to change. Alice… that's such a beautiful name… wait… wasn't the princess named Alice? Oh well, she didn't seem like a princess. When she came back, I finally said something.

"Shun," I suddenly said and they stared at me, "Sorry, my name is Shun." Alice started smiling and then asked, "Are you new here?" I didn't know what to say. Am I supposed to tell her I'm on a mission to look for a princess?

"Oh… yeah I am," I answered stupidly. It was suddenly awkward again but luckily someone came in. It was another girl but a little bit older than Alice.

"Hi Dan," she said sweetly and then realized I was standing there.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

The silence was actually a kind of good thing. I got a bit of time to examine Shun. He had an interesting name that I actually found attracting. He still had him mask on and I couldn't wait until he took it off. When I was about to ask Runo walked in.

"Hi Dan," she said half flirting and then saw Shun. She must have been surprised because she couldn't take her eyes off of him either. Dan was getting mad.

"How about I take you around Shun?"

"Alright," his answer was quick and simple. Once we left the bar, I heard Runo and Dan yelling at each other. It's so typical of them. I didn't find it strange at all. We walked through the market and I took him to a place, near a lake. It was beautiful there.

"Wow…" I heard Shun say. I giggled at his remark. We sat down on the snow and I lied down with my eyes closed. I felt someone covering my sunlight so I opened my eyes to see Shun. He slowly took off his mask and placed it on the ground. I gasped. He was so… handsome. Handsome certainly wasn't the word. He was so much more! He had honey-brown eyes and I couldn't take my eyes off of them. I realized he had long hair also.

"You're… amazing," I accidentally announced it. I saw a small smile form as I blushed like crazy. Did I actually just say that? Shun stood up and pulled me up as well. We started walking through the market, like it's natural.

"Do you have anywhere to stay?" I asked hopefully. He seemed like a pretty nice guy. He nodded his head. He must have noticed I looked disappointed.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked. I nodded.

"Bye," he gave another slight nod and I walked away.

**Shun's P.O.V.**

She was so gentle and I couldn't stand upsetting her but if she was the princess, I couldn't stay with her. I walked to the kingdom. I really wanted to go back and forget about everything. Does it matter if I find the princess or not? Besides, it's my father's fault in the first place.

"I didn't choose this path!" I yelled angrily at the gates to the kingdom. Maybe I should go visit the Kingdom of Neathia. I made my decision and was on my way. It wasn't far and when I got there I stopped in my tracks. It was deserted. I broke down the chains that was on the castle door and snuck inside. It was dusty, but it was beautiful. There was a huge painting on the wall. It was King Joe and Queen Chan-Lee with the princess. She looked adorable and had beautiful hair. I realized that around her neck, was a gold necklace with a heart. If Alice had one, then it would mean she was the princess! There was only one way to find out so I decided to stay for the night and head back tomorrow, that's when I suddenly remembered.

"My Mask!"

**XOXOXOX**

**No one's P.O.V.**

"Where is he?" a young man asked. He was with another young man and they were both wearing masks. They were walking around, not knowing where they were going. Then suddenly, one of them tripped over something. It was a mask.

"Shun…" the other one whispered.

"He revealed himself… how could he?" the other one asked surprised.

"I guess he got scared of something," sneered the one from before. They picked up the mask and started tracking him down.

* * *

**Me:** I'm done! I hope it was a little longer than usual.

**Julie:** I'm still not in it yet!

**Me: **Yeah… I'm sorry. I'll think of a role for you soon…

**Alice:** That other man was scary…

**Julie:** Get Shun to help you!

**Alice:** … *blush

**Me:** Julie, you're so lucky Alice isn't Runo…

**Alice:** I've got to agree on that one… no offense Runo… Please review and comment everyone!

**Me:** And I hope everyone enjoyed that chapter! I'll update asap!


	3. Traitor, Arrested and Heartbroken

**Me:** Alright, I didn't really think my chapter last time was that good so I'm sorry. I'm going to try to make it up to you by making this one better!

**Alice: **So what do you have in mind?

Me: Shhh… it's a secret!

**Shun:** Sure it is…

**Me:** You see, even you agree =)

**Shun:** Whatever…

**Me:** So here's what happened last time to refresh everyone's minds since I haven't updated for a while… I'm so sorry.

_Shun meets Alice at a bar, where he helps her from a drunk person. (Sorry, I couldn't think of anything better)_

_They became friends and started walking around together._

_They stop at a lake, where Shun forgets his mask._

_People came that night and found Shun's mask and are after him now!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan (kind of obvious by now)

* * *

**

**Alice's P.O.V.**

I was working at the bar again. We really needed the money since I just found out we owed money to King Zenoheld. More taxes were added and I'm starting to worry about my mother. They could take her away and I would be left with Dan… not the best thought.

"Sis, pass me the cloth!" Dan broke my thoughts and I quickly went to pass him the cloth. He was making more beer for the customers. I hate it when they get drunk but of course I wouldn't tell them that. Besides, they pay extra if I'm nice to them. Thinking about last time made me shiver. I sat down on a chair by Dan and started thinking about Shun. I've got to admit, he is good looking and mysterious. I like how I wouldn't be able to guess what he's thinking about. But the biggest question is, how did he get into Vestal the first place? They were guarded by Vexos and people couldn't just come in. Is he a criminal? Was that why he had a mask on?

"Hi Shun," Dan greeted as he suddenly walked into the bar. I didn't exactly want to see him.

"Alice, your shift is over, you can go hang out with Shun," Dan stated.

"No, it's alright," I tried convincing him but it was no use. He made me change and then pushed us out of the bar. We started walking in silence. He seemed uneasy when I shot him a glance. I wonder why.

"Are you alright?" I asked. I hope I wasn't invading his privacy.

"Yes, I'm fine… Uh Alice, is it alright if we went back to the lake?"

"Okay, sure," I wonder he wanted to go back. Did he like it that much? We walked in silence. I was stuck with my thoughts.

**Shun's P.O.V.**

Please be there, please be there! What if someone found my mask? It would be okay if someone found my mask, but it wouldn't be if it was… I couldn't bear to think about it. I'm in so much trouble. We slowly entered the place and I desperately searched for it. Alice stared at me for a while.

"What are you looking for?" she questioned me. Her voice was amazing… did I just… whatever, I had no time for that.

"Remember my mask?" she gave a nod, "I left it here yesterday. It's really important to me... uhhh… my dad gave it to me…?" it wasn't a complete lie but it also wasn't the whole truth. We started looking around the lake. I jumped up on to a tree to get a better view and that's when I realized how beautiful she looked. Well I noticed before, but I've finally admitted it. Even in those rags, she looked wonderful. Then I remembered the necklace! I tried looking around her neck but being up on the tree made it hard. She turned around. There was the necklace, a golden necklace with a heart dangling on it. It shone brightly under the winter sun.

"What's wrong," she asked. I shook my head and then jumped down from the tree. I slowly walked up to her. Should I grab it from her neck and run away. That would be the only way to protect her, but wouldn't it hurt her if I just left like that. What am I talking about? Why would she like me? I walked up to her and in a quick motion; I pulled the necklace off of her neck. She stood there staring at me with shocked eyes.

"What are you doing? Give that back to me Shun!" I couldn't stand looking at her so I started walking away. She ran in front of me to stop me.

"Give it back Shun!" she grabbed hold of me and I did something I regretted. I held on to her arm and pushed her away. She fell on to the ground. I started running.

"Shun! Come back!" she screamed. I kept running and running.

**=P=)=D**

**No One's P.O.V.**

There were two men hiding in the bushes. They were the same two from the night before.

"He's so stupid (sorry I know that sounded bad but I don't like putting anything that involves swearing or anything close)," the man in a white coat said.

"Masquerade, let's go stop him!"

"Not yet brother, we'll wait until the time is right,"

"Yes brother,"

"Good, now go tell King Zenoheld Spectra. Tell him we've found the princess and a traitor but we'll bring them to him when the time is right," Spectra gave a quick nod before he left to make his way to the castle.

"Now, I think I should have a little talk with Shun,"

**Alice's P.O.V.**

I got up slowly and made my way back home. I couldn't believe Shun did that and all along I thought he was a nice guy. My hands went around my neck to find my necklace truly missing. It was the only gift I've received from my father and now it was gone. I walked straight to my room once I was in the house. I felt ashamed for letting him take it. I should have stopped him but my brain didn't work properly. I couldn't stop him. I heard my mom knock on my door.

"Sweetheart, dinner's ready,"

"I'm not hungry mother, you and Dan can eat," she opened the door, ignoring what I just said.

"What's wrong?" she asked me and when I turned to face her, she gasped.

"You're…" she didn't have to continue, "I know mom, my necklace. I'm so sorry," she came to hug me but her hug seemed stiff. She looked uneasy.

"Who took it?" I wondered what was going on.

"Mom, what…" she cut me off.

"Who took it Alice?" she said sternly. Her grip tightened around my shoulders. The necklace was important to me, but I knew it was that important.

"Shun, remember the guy I talked to you about,"

"Oh no… we've got to leave now Alice!"

"What's wrong mother?" Then we heard a knock on the door.

"Stay here," she told me and I nodded. She went down stairs to join Dan. _What is going on? I don't get any of this…_

**=P=)=D**_  
_

**Shun's P.O.V.**

I felt terrible for doing that to Alice, but that was the only way to protect her. I've been dreaming to catch the princess and turn rich when I finally get the chance, I don't do it.

"Hi Shun, am I bothering your train of thoughts," I stopped in my tracks. I knew that voice too well. I struggled to turn and face him.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"You're looking for the princess aren't you? Well you can't without this," he took something out of his bag and I found out it was my mask. This wasn't good. He must have been following me!

"Thank you Masquerade," I reached for the mask but he easily moved it away.

"The necklaces... give it now Shun if you know what's good for you,"

"I don't know what you're… talking… about," I started stammering.

"While you're at it, tell me where the princess lives," he's been following me after all. I can't tell him where Alice is.

"Tell me Shun," he said and grabbed for the collar of my shirt (what do you call shirts in Medieval Times? Let's just pretend he was wearing what Prince Phillip was wearing in Sleeping Beauty since it had a collar). He pulled me off the ground.

"I don't know where she lives," I lied. Masquerade just laughed at me, he grabbed on tighter and I started to choke.

"I'll make you tell me," he said threw against a tree and I hit my head, "There's nothing you can do to stop me from finding out. In fact I knew you weren't going to tell me so I just decided to send knights to search every house in Vestal!" I could tell he was lying. The tone of his voice gave it all away. Vexos were arresting people who didn't pay their taxes and killing some if they had to.

"No… Alice…" then everything went blurry and I blanked out.

**Dan's P.O.V.**

Why were people knocking on the door at this time! Man, I'm hungry.

"Coming!" I yelled as I rushed to our wooden door. It nearly broke down because I pulled it too hard.

"How can I…" I started but stopped and stared as I realized they were knights from the castle!

"Who is the owner of this house," Then I heard my mother running down the stairs.

"How may I help you?" she asked politely.

"You're under arrest. People grab her!"

"What? There must be a mistake," I said as I desperately pushed the back from mother.

"She's being arrested for not paying her taxes for over month and it's being happening throughout this whole year too," the person gave me a glare. They started pushing me back.

"Let go of me!" my mom begged.

"Mom! No!" I heard Alice yell.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

I heard mother yell for help and had to run downstairs to see what was happening.

"Alice, no stay away," I tried pulling one of the guards away but they pinned me to the floor and then they got Dan down too. They got out a pair of chains and chained mother's hands.

"MOTHER!" we both yelled at once as she was pulled away.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," she assured us. Tears rolled down my cheeks as the people let go of us and slammed the door shut.

"This is my entire fault,"

"Alice, you're necklace…"

"I know, why did mother and you make such a big deal about it? It's like it was my fault for losing the necklace that it happened," I buried my head into my hands.

"I have a confession to make," Dan said.

* * *

**Me:** I hope this made up for the bad chapter from before.

**Dan:** Not bad, but you could do better.

**Me:** I know, there's always room for improvement!

**Alice: **Please tell Marshmellows how everyone thought of this chapter!

**Me:** Yup! I hope you enjoyed it and please review and comment. I'll update asap!


	4. Reality

**Me:** Hiiiiiiiiiiii everyone! I would like to thank the people who have reviewed. I'm not sure if you guys are liking this story because there weren't as many reviews as last time but I'll still continue it for the people who do.

**Shun:** You know you have exams soon.

**Me: **I know… don't remind me -_-

**Dan:** You have exams! You have exams!

**Me:** Grrr…

**Runo:** Grrr… don't you dare run Dan.

**Dan:** Uhhh… AHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Me:** Thanks Runo. Now here's what happened last time and I'll tell you why the necklace is so important this time!

_Shun took Alice's necklace and ran away._

_The two masked man were Spectra and Masquerade._

_Vexos were sent to arrest Alice's mother._

_Dan's trying to confess to Alice._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan.

* * *

**

**Alice's P.O.V.**

"I have a confession to make," Dan said.

"A confession?" I asked curiously as I raised my head up.

"You see, Alice you're…"

"I'm the what? Dan tell me," Did this have something to do with mother being arrested or did it have something to do with Shun. The thought of Shun made my stomach clench.

"Alice, you're… the lost princess," he said the last part quietly.

"Dan! This is not a time to be joking around! Mother's life is at stake!"

"It's the truth…" I turned to look at him and saw the truth in his eyes. I stood up towards our fireplace. Am I really the princess? Did they all lie to me?

"Alice… and the necklace is really important because it'll either bring Neathia back to life or it will make things worse. It's like the key to suffering or happiness," I tried staying calm but this was big news and I wouldn't believe it.

"Dan, stop it… stop lying," I turned and stared at him right in the eyes.

"Prince Hydron and King Zenoheld can use the necklace to bring evil into the village. Neathia is already a ghost town or village. You're the only one who can save everyone… including your parents…" Dan looked calm but I could see all the fear in him.

"You've all lied to me… You've all lied to me!" I screamed.

"Alice… I'm really sorry,"

"No! Stop, I don't want to hear it! My mother is in jail right now and my father is dead! You're my brother and I don't care about anything else!"

"Alice, you've got to understand…"

"No, you've got to. I'm not a princess, I'm not what you want me to be and I can't save the village or Neathia," I said the last part calmly and then headed for the door.

"Alice, wait!" Dan tried stopping me but I closed the door before he could grab me. I started running in the snow, until I stopped at the lake. It was snowing and the sun was setting. It was beautiful. I sat next to the lake and remembered when Shun and I sat there. No, I've got to forget him! I felt my neck once again. Am I really a princess? Are so many people's lives in my hands? I want to help them… but I can't…

"I've see you're deep in thought," I heard someone say. I turned around to find a person with a white jacket, yellow spiky hair with a mask on.

"Hi there… have I seen you before?" I asked politely. I was raised well people say.

"Now princess, I'm sorry for not introducing myself first. My name is Masquerade. It's really unfortunate your mother was arrested. I accidentally overheard you and your brother," He seemed pretty nice. Maybe I should ask him for advice.

"Please don't call me princess, my name is Alice, Alice Kuso," I introduced. He nodded and then sat down beside me.

"What's been bothering you?"

"Well you already know. It's such a big responsibility and I really don't think I am the princess. If I was, I would be living in a palace and not in a village with a poor family. I don't mind being poor and my mother and Dan really cares for me. I don't know… I'm so confused,"

"I understand, I've got access to the palace and was wondering if you wanted to leave a message for your mother,"

"Really?" I asked excitedly.

**Masquerade's P.O.V.**

I gave a nod. Girls are so gullible. Yes I have access to the castle but do you actually think I would do that for you? I gave and evil smirk when she looked away. I've got to admit, she's even prettier up close. This could actually benefit both Hydron and me.

"I've got to go. I'll meet you here tomorrow," I told her and then left. I took out a card and then transported myself to a cave. I walked for 10 minutes and then stopped.

"I just saw her Shun. She's some chick you have," Shun gave a muffled scream because of the cloth tied around his mouth. His hands were tied behind his back, his feet were chained to a boulder and he was lying on the ground with blood dripping from his forehead. Other people's pain is my glory.

"She's also gullible too and I've got everything all planned out,"

**Shun's P.O.V.**

No! He's going to hurt Alice. I should have known he would have taken my mask. How could I have been so stupid? My hands were hurting from the rope and my legs ached from trying to pull free. I could barely move. My head was hurting like crazy.

"I'm going to trick her into liking me and then I'll have my fun before I bring her to Hydron," he grinned evilly and then laughed. At the same moment, Spectra came back.

"I've informed the Prince. He wants to see her soon," he reported. I tried yelling again but the cloth was on tight. Masquerade walked towards me and then kicked me hard in the stomach.

"Shut up!" he yelled at me. My vision started to get blurry again. I've been losing a lot of blood. Masquerade started leaving the cave.

"Where are you going brother?" Spectra asked him.

"I'm going to visit Amanda," he answered and then he left. I had to stop him. He was going to hurt Alice's mother. I tried pulling on the ropes again but was only hit again by Spectra.

**Amanda's (Dan's mother) P.O.V.**

I was locked up in the dungeon. They put chains on me. It wasn't like I was going to run anywhere. I really hope my son and Alice were safe. Dan's going to tell her but I hope she took it lightly. Dan could sometimes make things sound worse then they were. I smiled. He always never fails to make me happy. The dungeon door opened, interrupting my thoughts.

"A man has come to see you," I stood up but he pointed his sword at me and I knew that meant to stay down. Who would want to see me?

"Amanda, it's been a long time," I recognized the voice so I looked up and saw Markus' son.

"Masquerade, what do you want?" I asked harshly.

"Nothing really. You do know your daughter, I mean the princess is going to be turned in to Prince Hydron and that's because you haven't been a good mother. Kenneth trusted you and Adrian but you failed him," I knew he was trying to make me feel guilty and the bad thing was, I did. He was going to do something to Alice before he handed her to Hydron. I knew it. He wouldn't be able to resist, especially since it's someone as beautiful as Alice.

"I want you to know you'll be executed tomorrow in the village. I've already convinced Hydron," he smirked.

"You lied to him didn't you? You lied! That's how your father died! When will you ever learn?" I yelled at him without noticing. The guards came shuffling in.

"She was attempting to hurt me," he lied again.

"That's it woman! Take her out of the cell we're going to teach her a lesson!" I was grabbed on to and pulled out of the dungeon. I gave Masquerade a glare before I was fully pulled away. They brought me into a room and pinned me down onto the ground. One of the guards brought a huge stick hitting me over and over again until I spit out blood. I looked to the left and the last thing I saw before I passed out was Masquerade's evil smirk.

* * *

**Me:** Wow! I'm done another chapter! I hope everyone's enjoying it! I would like to thank **sakurayamato1**, **katzike123** and**JazzGirl123** for reviewing last time. It meant a lot to see people reviewing and reading.

**Alice: **She really means it, so thank you.

**Me:** I'm going to update asap and I really hope everyone continues to read my story and please enjoy it! Thanks again! By the way, sorry it wasn't very long.


	5. no title if u can think of 1 plz tell me

**Me: **Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! Thanks to katzike123, alicefrombakugan, AliceXShunNotFabia and JazzGirl123! I really appreciated the reviews and comments!

**Alice:** Why are you naming names now?

**Me: **I thought they deserve it for supporting me =)

**Alice:** Oh alright then.

**Me:** Where are the others?

**Alice**: I don't know…

**Me:** *sigh Oh well whatever. I'll just write what happened last time again!

_Dan told Alice about her being a princess. The necklace is like a key to happiness or suffering._

_Shun is captured by Masquerade so he can't help Alice._

_Masquerade is trying to make Alice trust him._

_Amanda (Dan's mother) is going to be executed._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan!

* * *

**

**Alice's P.O.V.**

I decided to go home after I talked to Masquerade. He seemed like a pretty nice guy. When I got home, Dan was asleep already so I went to bed. I woke up extra early to make him breakfast the next day. We didn't have much, just an apple each. So I made it into pie from left over stuff.

"Alice! You're back!" Dan yelled happily from his room. His head poked out of the door.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about yesterday. I needed to be alone," I explained. He nodded and changed before he came out. We sat at the table and ate our breakfast. It was the same except our mother wasn't here… I meant his mother.

"Move it!" I heard someone yell. It was noisy outside so Dan and I opened the door to see what was happening.

"Oh my gosh…" Dan whispered, "Mother!" he then yelled. Tears filled up my eyes as I saw the person who raised me chained and pulled across the streets of Vestal. She was trying to fight them but there were many. They kept on pushing her to make her walk faster. Dan quickly ran out the door.

"Dan! Wait!" I yelled as I followed him. There were Neathians who looked out their windows sadly and there were Vexos who screamed with joy.

"What's happening?" I asked one of them.

"Get away from us!" he pushed me on to the ground.

"Mom!" I heard Dan cry as the guards tried pushing him back. They brought Dan's mother up to a platform where everyone could see. I pushed past everyone including the guards and Dan followed. I kneeled next to mother. Her face was full with bruises and scratches and her clothes were ripped.

"I'm so sorry," I cried.

"No I am, Alice I couldn't protect you. Dan… darling, you know what you've got to do," Dan gave a slight nod. We were all hugging each other until the guards pulled us apart. All the Vexos were holding torches. They were going to burn Dan's mom and we couldn't do anything about it. They chained her on to a pole. She was barely standing since she was so weak.

"As all of you could see! This is a Neathian who has disobeyed out King! Any Neathian who disobeys will be punished, tortured and executed! You are under the King of Vestal's control and will always be!" one of the knights screamed. All the Vexos started cheering. The next second they threw the torch t Dan's mom and she was burning. She started to scream from the pain.

"Mother! No! Stop, please!" Dan begged. I had to hold him back or he would have run into swords the people were holding.

"Dan… I'm so sorry," I broke into tears. We stayed there crying until everyone left. Once everyone did, we went up the platform to see her burnt figure. Dan picked her up and slowly brought her home. She was burnt all over.

"Alice, I want to be alone with mother," I nodded understanding his pain and frustration. I walked away checking back to see if he would change his mind. (I'm sorry if it was a bit dramatic but it was more tortureish in Medieval Times then it is now)

**Shun's P.O.V.**

My arms were aching and so was my head. I watched Masquerade and Spectra plan out their plan. I had a chance to leave this place. I could cut the rope with the rocks on the wall and leave when they weren't here. It's easier said than done but I've got to try. The problem is, Spectra never leave.

"So, brother, you're going to gain trust with Alice, than take her to the King?" Spectra asked.

"You fool! I explained this before!" Masquerade smirked.

"I sorry, geez." No way were they going to do anything to Alice on my watch. I was slowly cutting the rope as they were talking. Then Masquerade took notice of me.

"You're awfully quiet," he stated. He took the cloth off my mouth, expecting me to say something.

"I'm just going to leave and talk to Alice," he grinned.

"No!" I yelled before I could stop myself.

"Why? Someone's protective," he was playing with me again, just like he did to everyone else, especially Alice. I had to help her. I've actually started to like her more and more since I haven't seen her. I wonder if she would ever trust me again though. I still had her necklace with me and as long as I can get it back for her everything will turn out fine, for the two villages but probably not us. I watched Masquerade leave and then I began cutting at the rope and dreaming about Alice again.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

I went by the lake again. I mean where else am I suppose to go? Then again, the other reason I came here was because of Shun. I couldn't get him off my mind and the necklace. It's important but how am I suppose to get it back from him. Then I heard someone coming so I turned around, hoping it was Shun but it wasn't. It was Masquerade.

"Hi princess," he greeted.

"I told you not to call me that," I pouted slightly. I'm not the kind of person you would want as Princess of Neathia. It doesn't seem possible.

"Well you'll have to get use to it," he stated.

"Why? So I can go save the Neathians and bring everything back to life in Neathia? It doesn't seem possible," he just sat there staring at me. I wonder why he never took off his mask.

"I'm sorry about you mother, I heard what happened," he suddenly said. His voice was caring and he looked worried about me.

"I'm fine but I feel like it was my entire fault," we sat there in silence. We saw each other more and more after that day. He would come over and Dan seemed to enjoy his company too. I still had Shun in my head but I should probably forget about him. He betrayed me and now I found someone that actually cared. I didn't exactly like him the same way but I still said yes when he asked me to go out with him. I didn't want to disappoint him. He wouldn't make me do anything I didn't want to do and we would spend most of our time together. I forgot about the necklace problem and Dan seemed to relax a bit too.

"I'm going to go now," he said as we finished dinner. Not once did we tell each other we loved each other. I guess it's a good thing since I didn't exactly like him.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow," and he left.

"He's a great guy Alice," Dan smiled.

"Yeah I guess,"

"Don't go off thinking about Shun again! He's a jerk!" Dan exclaimed.

"Alright, don't worry," I lied. Sometimes when I'm outside in the village, I try looking for me. Once I even thought I did see him but it was actually someone else. It was hopeless.

**Masquerade's P.O.V.**

The princess is such a fool. She thinks I actually love her. I walked pass the palace gates and the knights slightly bowed. They were all afraid because they knew what I could do to them. I wonder why the prince wanted to see me, that little brat. I waked into a long hallway and finally into a large room where his throne was.

"Good evening your majesty," I bowed low. No way would I want to get in trouble.

"Where is she?"

"I'm gaining trust…"

"I want her now Masquerade! I don't care about your relationship with her! Bring her to me tomorrow or else," Hydron is such a stupid jerk sometimes. He gets whatever he wants and whenever he wants.

"Yes your majesty,"

"Your dismissed, leave!" I gave another bow before I left the castle. How am I supposed to get Alice to the prince by tomorrow? It isn't like she's going to come by herself. I walked back to the cave where Spectra and Shun were. I walked in and saw Spectra on the floor and Shun gone.

"Spectra wake up!" I yelled at him.

"Ow, my head hurts," he whined as he sat up. "He got away!" he stated the obvious. I hit him on the head.

**Shun's P.O.V.**

After what seemed like forever I got the rope cut. Spectra was busy making food for himself. I slowly untied the rope from my feet and got up. The pain was unbearable. My body ached all over. I fell on to the ground and he heard me.

"How did you?" he asked angrily. I made a run to the exit he followed me and stopped me.

"Give me the necklace!"

"No!" I pushed him against the wall and he turned it around my pinning me to the wall. I kicked him in the stomach and he hit his head against the wall. I quickly left before he woke up. I made my way to the lake, expecting Alice to be there and she was, but with Masquerade. I would have pushed him into the river but I stopped myself. It wouldn't help if I actually did do it. I stared at them talking happily. It made my heart ache. The pain from all over my body didn't matter anymore. It was hopeless, nothing was going to change Alice's mind.

* * *

**Me:** Alright so it wasn't as good this time but it's because I wrote it in two days instead of in one.

**Shun:** Your readers deserve better.

**Me: **I know and I'm really sorry.

**Shun:** You should be.

**Me:** *glare Why are guys so annoying?

**Shun:** Hey!

**Me: **Anyways, thanks for reading everyone! I appreciate it and please review and comment! =)


	6. Killed

**Me:** Hiiiii I'm sorry that my last chapter was kind of boring! Thanks to those who read my one-shot Speechless!

**Marucho:** You also had some mistakes

**Me:** I know…

**Julie:** And you should totally make this chapter exciting!

**Me:** I'll try…

**Marucho and Julie:** AND…

**Me:** Alright! I get it! Before they can say anymore lets just start!

_Dan's mother was killed._

_Shun got away._

_Masquerade in a way is now dating Alice._

**P.S. This chapter will be better =) (surprises!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan!

* * *

**

**Alice's P.O.V.**

It was another beautiful autumn day! Masquerade was coming over for dinner tonight and I had to make everything perfect. I started early in the morning. First I would buy food from the market, and then I would have to clean up and then cook and then decorate the dinner table!

"Dan, I'm heading out!" I called so he would hear me. He was currently in his room doing whatever he's doing.

"Are you sure you don't need help?" he asked as he came out. I shook my head.

"Bye!" I grabbed a basket and then left the house. There were a lot of people at the market today probably since it was almost time for the feast. Everyone was invited each year to the kingdom and there would be a potluck. It was amazing! There were so much good food and everything would be perfect. It was just a few days away. I almost forgot about it.

"Hi there Miss. What would you like?" the person asked me. I picked some vegetables and one fish then paid him. I wouldn't have enough money for the feast if I didn't start saving up and the thing is, if we didn't want to go we would probably be killed. It was harsh.

"Hey Alice!" I turned around to see who it was.

"Oh Masquerade! You're early," I told him but he probably knew. We walked hand in hand back to my house. Dan came out and they started talking to each other. I stayed in the kitchen to cook.

"Masquerade, you're really early," Dan pointed out.

"I'm sorry, I was just excited to see your sister," he gave me a sweet smile and I smiled back. He was so sweet at times and I didn't think he would betray me like Shun did… I still couldn't forget Shun. He was on my mind every minute of the day. It wasn't fair to Masquerade and maybe I should tell him but if I did we might have to break up and it still wouldn't be fair. My head hurts.

**Masquerade's P.O.V.**

"Are you taking my sis to the feast?" Dan asked me. I completely forgot about it. I was here early to take Alice to Hydron but if I took her to the feast instead it would be a lot easier. "Are you alright Masquerade?"

"Oh yeah, of course I'm taking her," he gave a smile.

"You want some water. Sorry, that's all we have," he said sheepishly.

"Alright thanks," he went into the kitchen and I sat there unknown. Who knew they were both so gullible. I looked out the window and saw a familiar face. He realized I was staring at him and quickly ran. I jumped up and pushed the door open. I chased after the man and trapped him. He would either jump off the cliff and into the waterfall or he could surrender.

"Shun, Shun, Shun… give me the necklace if you still want your life,"

"No, what are you going to do to Alice," he asked. You could see fear in his eyes and that just made me grin wider.

"How can you not know by now? After all didn't she tell you? Oh right, you're the one who stole the necklace from her. Am I right?" I liked playing around with him. He was like a little dog on a leash. He took a step back as I took a step forward.

"Give it to me,"

"Never!" he yelled he took another step back and almost fell. I started charging at him but then he turned around and dived into the waterfall. Was he crazy?

**Shun's P.O.V.**

There were only two choices. Either I jump or either I give him the necklace and then he'll probably kill me. I might as well hope for the best. So I jumped off the cliff and into the rushing waterfall. The water was cold and I barely kept my head on the surface. I gasped for air. When I finally got down the waterfall, the water was still rushing but not as insane as before. I got scratches from rocks but I was alive. I slowly got out of the river by grabbing on to this large log. I had to go see Alice. I ran into the village, hoping to beat Masquerade to Alice's house. I was delighted to see that Alice was alone standing outside of her door.

"Masquerade, where did you go…?" she looked upset. I ran up to her and she just stared at me.

"Alice, I'm so glad…" she stopped me. She slapped me hard on my cheek.

"Where's my necklace Shun? Where is it?" she asked.

"Alice, listen to me first,"

"I don't want to. You left me Shun. You left even though you knew I was the princess and that that necklace mattered a lot!" she yelled as she was on the verge of tears. There must have been so much pressure on her.

"I'll give it back to you after you listen," I stated. She nodded her head slightly, "Masquerade is only trying to use you. He knows you're a princess and he's going to bring you to Prince Hydron," I explained.

"You're right, he knows that I'm a princess, but unlike you, he's actually trying to help and care for me! You're just saying all of this because you know what you did was wrong and now you want to make him look bad? Shun, you're pathetic!" I stared at her. I couldn't believe she just said that to me. I grabbed on to her shoulders and starting shaking her.

"Do you know what you're saying?" I asked her.

"Don't touch my girl," I heard Masquerade say as he came closer. I didn't let go of her. He pushed me away and realized it was me. He had a shocked expression and just froze there. He was lucky Alice was burying her face in his chest. Wait! What? Why would she?

"Shun, go. I don't want to see you ever again," she whispered through tears and they both went inside. Why was this happening to me? Why did Masquerade have to be such a jerk?

**Alice's P.O.V.**

"Masquerade, where did you go? I was so scared that something might have happened to you," I muffled into his chest. I couldn't believe Shun was pathetic enough to come and actually say that to me. He didn't even bother apologizing!

"I just wanted to go for a walk," I could tell he lied but I didn't say anymore.

"Alice, you want to go to the feast with me tomorrow?" he asked sincerely.

"Alice, you shouldn't go. It's dangerous especially if the prince recognizes you," Dan added.

"Don't very, I'll protect Alice," he had such a powerful voice and it was persuasive too.

"I don't know…"

"Come one Dan, please," I begged.

"It isn't that I don't want to, it's just really dangerous. There are going to be guards everywhere and…"

"Dan, Masquerade's here remember?" He really worried about me, but I don't blame him, after all he is my… half… brother? Though sometimes I wish he would relax.

"I still don't know. Alice you know I really care about you. What if you see Shun?" he asked. I didn't tell him I did. It's better for him to worry less.

"If she does, I'll protect her," Masquerade made it all sound so simple. Dan gave a sigh of defeat.

"Alright fine, only because he's here," I ran to hug Dan.

"Thanks," I went back to the kitchen to continue cooking.

**Dan's P.O.V.**

*Sigh… I was only trying to protect her but I guess she needs some freedom. It's a big responsibility that she couldn't refuse to do. It wasn't like cleaning my room or wiping the soot from our fireplace once in a while.

"Masquerade, I want you to know you're a very lucky guy and please cherish her," I told him. For a moment I thought I saw hatred in his eyes but I was probably dreaming because his voice was definitely sincere.

"I will," he stated. We both sat on the couch and waited for Alice to finish cooking. For some reason, I found that it was an uncomfortable silence. Then I felt something cold on my throat and realized it was a knife!

"I'm Danny but in order for me to succeed I have to kill everyone in my path,"

"What? You've been hurting my sister!" He didn't answer but just sliced my throat.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

Finally dinner is ready. I better go get them.

"Dinner is…" I gasped as I saw my brother lying down on the couch and Masquerade lying on the floor with blood on his forehead. I quickly ran to them.

"Masquerade! Brother!" I started shaking them and Masquerade woke up.

"Alice… it was Shun," he stuttered. How could Shun do that? I started shaking all over as I help Masquerade get up and walked over to my brother. His throat was bleeding, I checked for a pulse and found out he was dead. I started crying hard. I started hugging him, hoping that he would react like he used to. His body was cold.

"Alice, I'm so sorry," he choked as he came to sit beside me.

**Masquerade's P.O.V.**

I had killed Dan Kuso and my plan was almost complete. I decided to blame it on someone, Shun. He was perfect, she hated him and she wouldn't think logically. I had to act well so I cut myself lightly and spread the blood. I lay down on the ground and waited for her.

"Dinner is…" she gasped. I couldn't stop myself from smiling. It was victory.

"Masquerade! Brother!" I could feel her shaking me so I opened my eyes and explained to her what happened.

"Alice… it was Shun," I'm not bad when it comes to acting especially since she was easy to trick. I followed her to her brother and let out another grin behind their face. I had a temptation to kill her but I didn't.

"Alice, I'm so sorry," I went next to her and sat right beside her. She laid her head on my shoulders and started bawling her eyes out but even though she was crying like that, I've got to admit she still looked beautiful. That made me even more certain that she was the princess. We ate dinner quietly and I could hear her sniffling, pathetic. That night I didn't leave because she wanted me to stay. We lit a candle and we went to one of the rooms. She laid down on the bed first. I took off my jacket and shirt and gave a smirk that she didn't see. I climbed on to the bed and grabbed her from behind. She snuggled in closer. (They're not yeah… I'm still kind of immature so yeah… notice they still have clothes on) Soon she fell asleep. I was still awake, thinking of the reward I would get tomorrow.

* * *

**Me: **Alright! So the ending was kind of disturbing but nothing happened!

**Alice:** I was in bed with Masquerade…

**Shun:** Out of all the things in the world that's what you came up with?

**Me: **Don't be jealous.

**Dan:** And I died? Seriously?

**Me:** Sorry, it just had to be done.

**Runo:** Grrr… now I'm a loner

**Me:** I'm sorry Runo.

**Runo:** It wasn't your fault, it was Dan's!

**Dan: **WHAT?

**Me: **Thanks for reading everyone! I would like to thank JazzGirl123, katzike123, sakurayamato1, and alicefrombakugan! I would also like to thank the people who read Speechless! Thanks! Please review and comment!


	7. The Feast

**Me: **Hi everyone! I'm reallyyyyyyy sorry for not updating sooner. I've been very busy lately.

**Shun:** You owe them a better chapter

**Me:** I know my other chapters haven't been the best but I'm trying hard to think of the right plot. I try writing the best I can.

**Alice:** Please understand.**  
**

**Me:** I know it was bad before but I'm trying to make up for it. I really appreciate those who read every time and leave encouraging comments.

**Shun: **Okay… I thought the beginnings were supposed to be entertaining.

**Me:** Well yeah usually but I just wanted to know how I feel. I like to be truthful to my readers because they really deserve it. Well here's what happened last time.

_Masquerade killed Dan__ and blamed it on Shun. _

_That's basically all I think is important._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan!

* * *

**

**Alice's P.O.V.**

The rest of the morning and afternoon were just quiet and depressing. We couldn't hold a funeral for Dan since his mom was killed and the King would definitely not agree with it. Masquerade was sitting beside me. I laid my head on his chest and stared into the fire. It was getting colder and winter was coming. I couldn't get the fact that Dan was dead and it's up to me to save Neathia out of my head.

"Alice, let's get ready," He stood up but I didn't want to leave. The potluck or feast was at the castle, where it could be dangerous. Dan was right.

"We shouldn't, look what happened to… Dan," I choked. He kneeled on the ground in front of me.

"It'll be alright. You need to relax," he lightly held my hand. It still didn't feel right but one look in his eyes convinced me. I went upstairs and changed into the best thing I've got and got a basket to put the food in. Masquerade came and held it for me. I got my scarf and a jacket that was once my mom's… or Dan's mom's… We locked the door before we left. It was silent the whole way.

"I'm so sorry Alice. I heard what happened," I turned around to see Runo standing there with a beautiful dress on.

"Oh, Runo… I'm sorry that it had to happen," she shook her head slightly and walked up to me. I remembered what I put in my pocket when I left. It was a wedding ring, one that was passed on by his mom.

"Here Runo, I'm sorry he isn't here to give this to you," I took it out of my pocket. It was in a delicate box and she opened it. Her hands were shaking and my vision was getting blurry. She opened the box and I heard her gasp.

"Dan…" she took the ring out of the box and placed it on her middle finger. It looked really nice with the dress.

"He loves you Runo even though he sometimes acts like a jerk," I giggled slightly. She gave a small laugh but it wasn't cheery like her usual laugh.

"I'm going to miss our arguments and…" she started crying before she could finish. It started snowing at exactly the same moment.

"Dan… he wouldn't want to see you like this," I told her. She nodded and we started walking together. Masquerade was holding my hand while I tried comforting Runo. Once we got to the castle we approached the guards and they seemed to stiffen.

"Name,"

"Masquerade, Alice Gehabich and Runo Misaki," Masquerade said. He nodded as he took a look at his list and let us enter. We went inside and I instantly stopped. It was amazing! There was a beautiful chandelier and there were golden coloured curtains to go with the huge windows.

"Wow…" Runo commented.

"I think we should put the food there," Masquerade suggested. We placed the food down and watched as everyone else danced. They all looked amazing. You could definitely tell apart the Neathians and the Vexos.

"Would you like to dance?" he bowed.

"Alright," we got on to the dance floor and it was just perfect.

**Shun's P.O.V.**

It was the night of the feast. I had to get in somehow, but how? I snuck close to the wall and saw a guard outside. I threw a small rock in another direction so he wouldn't see me. That's when I knocked him out with another larger rock. I took off his clothes and changed it with mine. Everything was going well. That's until someone saw me.

"Sir Lance! What are you doing here?"

"Uhhh…"

"Get into place! The princess is here," he whispered the last part and then left. Talk about a close call. I tried looking for the ballroom but ended up on the balcony of the ballroom. I saw Alice… wow… she looked amazing even in that plain dress. Then I grunted as I saw her dancing with Masquerade. The music stopped as King Zenoheld stood up from his chair to talk.

"Welcome Vexos… and well Neathians. Thank you for coming! I'm sure everyone will have a great time and enjoy all the food, but before we start I have a guest of honour to introduce. The Princess of Neathia! Get her guards!" He yelled. The last part almost made me fall off the balcony. I was expecting it but not like that.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

"Oh no!" I panicked as I tried sneaking away but it was crazy and there was definitely no way out. The doors were closed and soon everyone knew who the king was talking about.

"Alice's the princess…"

"Stay away from her!"

"She's alive!"

Everything was happening really fast and soon I was surrounded.

"You are so gullible Alice," Masquerade smirked.

"How could you? You were lying all along!"

"And I killed Dan just for you," he was about to jump on me when I felt myself lifting off the ground. I looked up to see Shun.

**Shun's P.O.V.**

This was definitely horrible! Alice was being surrounded and Masquerade was going to jump on her. There was only one thing to do. I ripped the curtain it was long enough so I threw it on to the chandelier. I had no idea if it was going to hold or if it was going to work. I jumped and swung down to get Alice. I wrapped one of my arms around her waist and we landed on the other side of the balcony.

"Shun… I'm so sorry," she started.

"Save that for later right now we have to leave," I turned her around to show her what I was looking at. The curtain had started burning and now it was on fire. The chandelier dropped and hopefully no one got hurt. What am I saying? Hopefully they did… well at least the knights. "Let's go!" I shouted. I held her hand and we started running. People were already running after us we stopped and turned the other way as we saw more guards coming. We ran up the stairs until we saw a jail cell. We quickly went inside and closed the door. There was a window so I threw the bench at it.

"Wow… are we going to jump?" Alice asked sacredly. I nodded. I carried her and she didn't refuse. We quickly jumped out.

"AHHH!" we were both shouting like our lives depended on it. Luckily we landed in the most. I don't know if that was a good thing but it was better than dying. I crawled out of the water and helped Alice out.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"I can manage," she choked. I took the necklace out of my pocket and showed her. She sighed and I placed it around her neck.

"You look beautiful," I commented.

"There they are!" we heard someone yell so we got up and ran. Where? I didn't know.

"We have to get to Neathia! I'm pretty sure the lock for this key is in there that's why it's been deserted and Neathians had to move," she said logically. It was great to hear her voice again. It was a long run but we've finally made it.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

When we got to the Kingdom of Neathia Shun immediately started breaking the boards down so we could get in. I couldn't stop staring at him. All this time, I had got him wrong. He was this amazing person and I thought he was a criminal. He was doing all this to help me, to save people who he didn't even know.

"There! Let's go!" I nodded and followed him inside. We walked around aimlessly hoping to find the right room.

"Shhh…" he grabbed me and we hid behind a column. Vexos were shuffling in the door.

"They're in here! Find them!" it was Masquerade, a voice I knew too well. We had to beat them to the room so we started running again but this time more cautiously. That's when we stopped and I saw this huge door.

"Do you think?" I asked him. He nodded and I took the necklace off and was about to open the door.

"Alice, give me the key!" Masquerade yelled as he came out of his hiding spot.

"No… but how did you?" I stammered.

"Masquerade leave!" Shun shouted.

"Not without the key even if it means I have to kill her!" he pointed at me and threw a dagger. It was coming in fast and I was waiting for the pain when I heard someone else whimper. Shun was in front of me and he fell down on to the ground.

"Shun! No!" it had hit him right in the heart. Blood was spilling quickly.

"Alice… open the door… save your kingdom." I was in panic mode once again. I started crying as Shun grabbed on to my hand and I felt it went limp when he stopped breathing.

* * *

**Me: **Alright so I really hope this chapter was better.

**Alice: **Please try making nice reviews and if it's something about improving it, give an example or other ideas.

**Me:** I'm sorry for not writing sooner but I will update again ASAP. Thanks =)! Bye for now!


	8. Happily Ever After!

**Me:** Last Chapter! I want to thank everyone for reviewing and reading! **(****katzike123****, ****shadowwing1994****, ****PussyCatMewMew****, ****JazzGirl123****, ****xXPhantomGirlXx93****, ****alicefrombakugan****, ****sakurayamato1****, ****AliceXShunNotFabia****, ****flippy17****, ****vampirehunterDfan217****, and ****GivingYouUp****, THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! =))**

**Shun:** Would you get on with the story… by the way I don't like being dead.

**Me: **I know

**Shun: **So why are you doing this?

**Me:** Ummm… I don't know… but it's my story so don't complain!

**Shun:** Grrr

**Me: **Alright then! Let's get started. I'm not going to write a review chapter thingy this time so you'll have to read before if you forgot… sorry.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bakugan!

* * *

**

**Alice's P.O.V.**

This was not good. Shun was dead and Masquerade was coming closer. I did what my instincts told me to do. I pulled out the knife out of Shun's chest and threw it at Masquerade. It didn't kill him but pinned him to the wall. He was struggling to pull it out. I ran to the door and opened it with the necklace. I stepped inside and quickly shut the door. I gasped as I saw the beautiful paintings on the wall. In the middle was a crystal ball on a wooden table. Below the crystal ball were words.

"1) Place the key in the opening," I read out loud. My hands were shaking when I saw the heart shaped opening on the table right above the instructions. Whoever wrote these was really smart. I placed the necklace and watched the crystal ball glow brightly.

_BANG! BANG! _Not good. Masquerade was trying to get in. He must have gone mental because he was screaming and punching the door. I had to work fast.

"2) Touch the crystal ball and make a wish," Seriously? That was it. This was way easier than I thought.

"Ummm…" I thought as I touched the crystal ball, "I wish that Neathia was the way it was before" I screamed as more banging was heard. Everything glowed outside the window and I went to look at what was happening. The dead village was slowly turning alive. There was a bright sun and green grass even though it was autumn. Everything looked so beautiful. That's when I remembered that I had other wishes to make.

"I wish that all the Nethians that were killed are alive again to join there families," I smiled as I closed my eyes and imagined seeing Dan again.

"Shun! I completely forgot!" I yelled to myself.

"I wish that Shun…" before I could finish, the door was blast opened. Masquerade threw me against the wall and he picked up the crystal ball. It stopped glowing and my head hurt badly.

"Ha…ha…HAHA!" Masquerade screamed. He was going crazy. He broke the huge window with a wooden chair in the room and was about to throw the crystal ball out.

"Nooo!" I ran to him but he dropped it before I could reach him. I looked out the window and saw the crystals all over the ground. I wasn't paying much attention to Masquerade and he took advantage of the chance. He pinned me on to the ground and picked up a broken piece of glass. He was going to stab my throat but I tried pushing him hands back. He was angry and an out of control person is usually a lot stronger. I kicked the glass out of his hand and got up. I ran to the door but he caught up with me. I grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him. He then quickly grabbed my throat and started choking me.

"You deserve to die!" he laughed and squeezed my throat harder. I was desperately trying to get him to loosen up. My feet were off the ground and I didn't have enough energy to kick him. I needed air. There was blood from where his fingers dug into my neck. I felt light headed.

"Let Go!" I heard a familiar voice and passed out when my head hit the cold stone floor.

**Shun's P.O.V.**

My head hurt as I sat up. The last thing I remembered was telling Alice to unlock the room. Everything else was a blur. I touched my chest and felt for the wound but it wasn't there. There was still blood on my clothes but no where else.

"Wow… but how?" Then I heard a loud bang so I tried opening the door but it wouldn't budge. I was 100 percent sure that Masquerade was the cause of whatever was happening inside.

"Alice!" I knew she wouldn't be able to hear me since the door was everything proof. I looked around to find something I could use and saw the knife I was "killed" with. I started stabbing the lock with it. After what seemed like forever, it worked and what I saw inside, I certainly didn't like. Alice was being strangled by Masquerade. I was couldn't move my feet because I was too scared. Masquerade saw me and just squeezed her throat harder.

"Let Go!" I said once I got the courage. I pushed him and he dropped Alice. She fell on to the ground but I didn't have time to see if she was alright. Masquerade and I were wrestling with each other. He was quite strong but then he let go. What was happening?

"Shiny… money…shiny…" he whispered as he bent down to pick up the glass. He must have thought it was gold.

"Masquerade don't!" I didn't know what got into me but I was too late. He lied down on his stomach on top of the glass and one pierced his heart. I knew he was crazy but I never knew he was mental…

"Alice!" I realized she was still incautious… well at least I hope she was. I felt for her pulse and felt it beat very slowly. I quickly carried her and went to see a doctor.

=)-=)-=)-=)-=)

**Alice's P.O.V.**

I slowly opened my eyes and found myself on a bed. I looked around and saw Shun sleeping. His head was on the bed while he was sitting. I didn't want to wake him up. He looked so peaceful and then I realized something. How could he be alive? I lifted my hand towards my neck and felt the wounds that Masquerade caused. I winced at the pain and that cause Shun to wake up.

"Shun?..." I thought he was a spirit or something. It couldn't have been possible but when he held on to my hand, I could feel the warmth.

"Alice… I came back," I was scared. What did he mean? I couldn't even make the wish.

"How can you be here?" I asked him with shock, "All I wished for was for everything to be the way it was before and for all Neathians that were killed to be revived… you can't be here… unless…"

"Unless I'm a Neathian? The truth is I'm half Neathian and half Vexo," Everything suddenly became clear.

"Shun, I'm so sorry. I should have trusted you. Is there anything I can do?" I apologized. I hugged him as I said those words.

"Marry me?" he stated. I stopped in my tracks. Did he just ask me to marry him? After all I've done to him? "All I ever wanted was you, from the first time I saw you," I broke the hug and leaned in to kiss him. This took him by surprise. It was a short but passionate kiss.

"I'm taking that as a yes?" he smiled. I nodded and I laid my head on his chest. Everything was perfect except for the fact that I found out my parents died. I guess I'd be able to manage especially with Shun's help. Dan came back to life and so did Ms. Kuso. Even though she wasn't my real mother, she acted like on. I thank her everyday. Everything was back to normal and I hope it'll stay that way.

* * *

**Me:** That was a weird ending but I had to sum things up somehow.

**Shun:** You're finally done…

**Alice: **Stop it Shun, she didn't take that long.

**Shun: **Alright… fine… whatever…

**Me:** Is Alice the only one you listen to?

**Shun:** Maybe…

**Me: **Alright… thanks for reading everyone! I really really appreciate it! Bye for now! (I have an idea for my next story =))

**Alice and Shun:** Bye!


End file.
